a new Blu- Chapter 1
by Alex the blue macaw
Summary: One normal morning in the Amazon, Blu, Jewel, their kids, and the rest of the tribe are doing their normal routines. However Blu suffers from a serious accident causing him to have an entirely different personality and also get amnesia. Will Jewel and the tribe ever bring the Blu they know and love back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please give kind suggestions and complimentary feedback in the reviews.**

 **So here we go…**

Blu's POV

I wake up to the normal forest samba only to see my gem of the forest (Jewel) lying in my wings. I slowly unwrap my wings around my mate, being careful not wake her up so I could go get breakfast for my family. When I made it out of the hollow, Eduardo greeted me.

Eduardo: Hey Blu, good to see that you listened to me when I said our days start early. Anyway what are you doing?

Blu: I'm getting breakfast for my family.

Eduardo: Good, see you around Blu.

Blu: Bye sir!

I am happy to see that Eduardo isn't mad at me anymore because of the accident at the pit of doom anymore. As I'm thinking about this, I spot five ripe Brazil nuts. I took them back to our hollow careful not to drop any while flying. When I made it back to my hollow, three little macaws pounced on me.

Blu: Good morning Kids!

Bia, Carla, and Tiago: Hi dad!

I then look and see that my mate had woken up. She wraps her wings around me and we share a quick kiss. As if on que the kids groan in disgust.

Jewel: Good morning, my love hawk.

Blu: Good morning, my gem of the forest.

All of a sudden I heard a growl noise from Jewel's stomach. I chuckled and she blushed.

Blu: looks like someone is hungry.

Jewel playfully looks at me and nuzzles my beak.

Jewel: I guess I am a little hungry.

I reveal the Brazil nuts I had collected.

Blu: Then let's eat!

Jewel: Aww, how sweet of you.

The family starts eating the Brazil nuts.

Carla: So, what are we going to do today?

Blu: I heard that Nico and Pedro are having a talent show and that the auditions are today.

Carla: Cool! I'm going to audition.

Tiago: That's lame, I'm going to go hang out with my friends and uncle Beto

Carla: Hey!

Bia: I'm going to investigate different species of larval caterpillars!

Tiago: Eww, you're disgusting.

Bia: Tiago!

Blu: Okay guys, calm down, you can do all you want but no fighting!

The kids nodded their heads and zoomed out of the hollow in different directions

Jewel: As for us, we can have some alone time.

I shuttered at what that could mean.

Blu: What are you talking about?

Jewel grinned evilly.

Jewel: You're all mine for today.

I gulped and was beginning to feel nervous because he knew what she wanted to do.

Three hours later

Me and Jewel were gasping for air after cuddling and making out.

Blu: I love you with all my heart Jewel.

Jewel: Same to you my blue bird.

I blushed at the new nickname she had given me. I got up and unwrapped my wing from around Jewel.

Blu: I will go get the kids and tell them to come home.

Jewel: Okay, bye Blu.

Blu: Bye Jewel!

I was flying around the tribe looking for the kids. I was so focused on looking for the kids that I failed to see what was ahead of me. I slammed into a tree and I slowly started to pass out as I was falling to the ground.

A few hours at night later I woke up and I couldn't remember my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the attention I'm getting! (:**

 **Anyway I think you're here to read the chapter not hear me blabbing.**

 **So here we go…**

 **Blu's POV**

I wake up to find myself lying on the ground injured. I slowly get on my feet careful not to injure myself further.

Blu: wait a minute. What's my name? Where am I? Why am I here!?

My mind was spinning in pain so I couldn't really think straight.

Blu: HELLO! Anyone there!

I decided to take a look around to see if anything was familiar. However, as I keep looking for clues to who I am, I felt the presence of someone else coming towards me. I panic as I here ginormous footsteps coming towards me.

Blu: H...hello.

I was absolutely horrified because this two legged monster jumps out of the bush

Blu: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The thing caught me in a net and started jumping up and down excited.

Thing: Got you! Wait are you a…. spix macaw?

The thing observed by feathers very closely.

Thing: OH MY GOD! I'm going to be rich beyond belief!

The thing runs towards a big vehicle and tosses me in the back of it which knocks me out unconscious.

 **Jewel's POV**

I'm starting to get extremely worried. Blu hasn't come back and it was night time. The kids had already come back and pestered me about Blu.

Tiago: Hey mom, Where's dad?

Carla: Yeah! Where is he?

Bia: I believe that there was a ninety five percent chance that he would've made it back home by now.

Jewel: I honestly don't know.

I was on the verge of tears when my dad came in to the hollow to check on me.

Eduardo: Sweetie, Why are you crying?

He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Jewel: Blu hasn't come home yet.

Eduardo: I'm going to send the patrols out! Stay here for the night!

Dad flew out of the hollow to go alert the patrols. I'm glad he is giving an effort to save Blu. But as I thought of Blu I found myself in tears again.

Tiago: Mom, you still haven't answered us.

Jewel: Kids, go to bed.

Carla: But mom….

Jewel: go to bed!

The kids hurried to their beds not wanting to upset their mom any more than she is.

 **Blu's POV**

I slowly opened my eyelids.

Blu: What the!

Mysterious bird in another cage: Relax Dude, you've been smuggled.

Blu: Oh.

Bird: we are either going to be sold to a pet store or killed for meat or our feathers by those despicable humans.

Blu: That sounds bad….

I was in complete despair

 **Jewel's POV**

I tried to get some sleep but both my body and my heart seem cold without my love hawk by my side. I tossed and turned all night but I couldn't sleep.

I heard someone landing at the entrance to the hollow. I eager ran to the entrance only to see my dad with his head down and depressed.

Jewel: Dad where is Blu?

Eduardo: We looked everywhere Jewel But he is nowhere to be seen.

At that moment Eduardo left and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate all the attention. Thanks guys!**

 **A reviewer suggests that I add more detail. So these chapters are probably going to get longer.**

 **Here we go….**

 **Blu's POV**

I'm tired of sitting in this tiny cage that I can barely move a muscle in. It has almost been a day since that human captured me. Then I started to wonder, who am I? What's my name? So, as I thought of new names for myself, the vehicle I was caged in came to a screeching halt. As the back door opened, the sunlight hit my face and I looked at the human that was unloading us. I could see him a lot more clearly than my encounter with him last night. The human did not look the kind of thing that would eat us. To me, it looked a lot more civilized than that. Anyway, where are we?

Blu: Excuse me human, can you tell me where we are?

Human: Stop squawking, you'll attract unwanted attention.

Blu: Unwanted attention?

Human: I said stop squawking! The people will call the police if they realize what we are doing!

I decided to shut my beak because he sounded furious. He took the cages to a different looking vehicle. The human didn't understand what I asked so I asked one of the other birds.

Blu: Where are we?

Bird: We are at an airport about to be loaded on a plane.

The human ran up to my cage with a sharp thing in his hand.

Human: Shut up, or I'll remove your beak!

 **One hour later**

The human had unloaded all of the cages with birds in them including me to the storage area of the plane. All of a sudden the ground was vibrating.

Random bird: Looks like we are taking off. Bye Brazil.

A lot of the other birds started to cry and mourn while I just sat there waiting to arrive at our destination. Where were we even going?

 **Eduardo's POV**

It had been a day and a half since Blu simply vanished. Even I was upset because I was proud to call him my son in law. Especially after the incident with the loggers. He even gave me a completely different view on humans. It turns out that a few of them can be nice and caring like his owner Linda who saved me from being run over by one of the horrifying machines. In the end, Blu had tried his best to prove himself and I still was skeptical. But after realizing everything he's done, I will stop at nothing to bring him back.

 **Jewel's POV**

I have been crying endlessly since Blu's disappearance. I desperately wish he would come back and comfort me whenever I was upset again. I would give anything to have him back. I heard someone landing at the hollow but I didn't greet them. All I wanted to do was think about Blu and cry in the corner of the hollow.

Roberto: Hey Ju-Ju, are you okay.

Jewel: Does it look like I'm okay!

Roberto backed away fearfully.

Roberto: Okay look, I will go to Rio de Janerio and tell your other friends there to look for Blu in case he is there. Okay?

Jewel pulled Roberto into a hug.

Jewel: Thank you Roberto.

Roberto: I'll be back soon. Don't worry!

Roberto flew out of the hollow.

Jewel: _I hope you are okay my pet_. **Jewel thought**

 **This chapter was a bit more descriptive then the others.**

 **Anyway where do you think Blu is going and what do you think his new personality will be like?**

 **Make sure to answer in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks like we are going to figure out where Blu's going in this chapter. Also, will Blu ever see his family again?**

 **Anyway, let's get going …**

 **Blu's POV**

I was sleeping rather uncomfortably because of this stupid cage when heard a loud noise. I jumped up and hit my head on the brim of the cage. It looked like the back door was opening.

Bird: looks like we have arrived.

Blu: where did this thing take us?

Bird: I honestly don't know.

The human started taking our cages into this large abandoned warehouse. What was he even doing? All of a sudden three trucks came out of nowhere and parked next to the warehouse. To my surprise, more humans came out of the truck and started to talk in Spanish to the guy who smuggled all of us. The humans gave the smuggler these green papers with symbols and letters on them. Was that money? The humans grinned at us and started loading us into another truck.

I groaned.

Blu: Are you kidding me, another truck!

Four hours later after sitting in yet another truck, we stopped.

Blu: Oh boy, are we being loaded onto another truck.

I said this sarcastically.

Instead the humans took all of us into this building.

Bird: Looks like a pet store to me.

All the birds groaned at the thought of being a slave to humans.

Anyway, more humans came and started putting us into large cages in the building. But what was different is that these cages had food and were large so I was really thankful for some space.

Blu: This place is boring. Is this solitary confinement or something?

 **Roberto's POV**

I finally made it to the city called Rio De Janerio and the first thing I take notice of is the stinky city air. It took some time to get used to. I had to find Jewel's friends. I think their names were Nico, Pedro, and Raphael. Eventually I found this tent where I heard loud music coming from I go in and I'm amazed by how many birds there were in here. This joint also was blaring with loud music. I find Nico and Pedro dancing and singing with the crowd.

Roberto: Nico and Pedro right?

Nico: yeah that's us. Wait, Roberto what are you doing here!

Pedro: guys how about we go into one of the private rooms Nico.

Nico: Okay

We made our way to the private room and started talking about how Blu disappeared.

Nico: Wait, WHAT!

Pedro: Blu's gone

There was a moment of silence.

Nico: Tell you what, we'll look everywhere in the city for Blu, okay?

Roberto: Okay.

Roberto began his journey back to the tribe.

 **Two weeks later**

I have tried to escape this awful place in every way. Play dead, ramming the glass, and trying to communicate with the humans but nothing works. However, one day, this little human girl came up and said to a lady, her mom I'm assuming.

Girl: I want that one

This was my opportunity to escape! I quickly got up and saw an air vent above me. I was formulating a plan when and worker came to take me out. I stretched my wings getting ready to feel the air in my wings. The worker opened the cage and I immediately flew out dodging the human hand and made my way to the air vent.

I flew into the air vent.

Blu: FREEDOM AT LAST!

I escaped the air vent and I saw the sunlight!

 **One hour later**

I was free flying from tree to tree looking for the perfect hallow. Then someone tapped me from behind. I turn around to see two black hawks.

Black hawk one: are you okay, I heard yelling coming from over here.

Blu: Sorry, that was me celebrating my freedom.

Black hawk one: Anyway my name is Jones, nice to meet you!

Black hawk two: I'm Jessica pleased to meet you too!

Blu: I don't exactly remember my name. I think I got amnesia.

Jones: you look like an Alex to me

Jessica: Yeah!

Blu: Cool! I like that name. Anyway where am I?

Jones: You're in Florida brother!

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to tap that review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ ME!**

 **This occurs a full year after Jones and Jessica tell Blu (Alex) that he is in Florida!**

 **Here we go…**

 **Third person**

Jessica: our next song is going to be sung by none other than Alex himself!

Crowd: Cheering!

Blu comes onto the stage and strikes some poses for the cameras. Blu had definitely changed since last year. He had been working out so he was much more muscular and taller. Not to mention he had much neater neck feathers.

Blu starts to sing…

 **I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone**

 **I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 **And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

 **Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on …. **

When Blu finishes the song the crowd cheers louder than a pack of wolves howling.

 **Blu's POV**

Man, I still have to get use to this popularity. However I sure enjoy it!

Jones: Bro that was awesome!

Blu: tell me about it.

I said this in a sarcastic tone.

Jones: Have you ever thought about getting any ladies?

Jones winked at him as he said this.

Blu: For the hundredth time, no!

Jones: Why not?

Blu: I don't know if I had a mate before I got amnesia and plus I'm not ready for that.

Jones: But you're sixteen years old.

I was starting to get annoyed.

Blu: We are done talking about this!

Jones: Okay, okay, no need to get angry.

I went over to Jessica who was in charge of the stereo system for this club.

Blu: Hey Jessica!

Jessica: Yeah.

Blu: I have everything, I'm an awesome singer, I'm strong, and good at fighting (Jones taught Blu how to fight. And believe me, Blu is good at it) and I'm popular yet I still don't feel whole or complete on the inside.

Jessica: maybe you should revisit your past.

Blu: What do you mean?

Jessica: You should go back to where you come from.

Blu: I don't even know where I came from.

Jessica: Macaws like you are native to Brazil, maybe that's where you came from!

Blu: Great idea, but Brazil is huge!

Jessica: try the big cities first like Rio De Janerio or Brasilia! Anyway, consider it a vacation!

Blu: Okay then, See you soon!

Jessica: Bye Alex!

 **Two Months later**

Blu: Wow, this city is huge! Well... Where to start? I think I'll check out the center of this city first.

 **Nico POV**

Nico: Oh my gosh! Are you sure Rafi?

Raphael: Yeah, I saw Blu flying across the center of the city! Wait where's Pedro?

Nico: Someone has to manage the Club.

Raphael: Oh, Okay.

Nico: tell me more about Blu.

Raphael: He looks a lot stronger and he had neater neck feathers.

Nico: Wow, cool!

Raphael: I need to go tell Eva and Luiz!

Raphael was about to take off.

Nico: Wait Rafi, what about the tribe?

Raphael: Were making our trip to the tribe in a week right?

Nico: Yeah.

Raphael: We'll take him with us and surprise the tribe!

Nico: I love this plan.

Raphael: Adios Amigo!

Nico: bye Rafi!

 **Now you know why I named this story a new Blu.**

 **What will be the tribe's reaction to seeing Blu again?**

 **Reply in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, Blu will begin to see his past before amnesia!**

 **Here we go….**

 **Blu's POV**

Hmm, I didn't see anything in the center of town that would help me see my past. I think I'll check on the outer ring of the city next but right now, I'm exhausted from flying all day. I'm going to find a place to stay and relax because after all, Jessica said that I could also treat this as a vacation. I walk around the whole city trying to find a joint to stay in. After a while, I decided to ask a bird passing by.

Blu: Excuse me.

Bird: Yeah.

Blu: Is there a place in this city where I can sit back and relax?

Bird: You could go to Nico's and Pedro's club.

Blu: Where's that?

Bird: East from here. It's in one of the alleyways.

Blu: Thanks.

The bird continued flying.

 **Ten minutes later**

Blu: How'd I miss this place? It's blaring with music and birds from all over the city are coming here. Gosh I'm such an idiot.

I walk into the tent and I'm amazed! There are birds dancing all around me in this place, this reminds me of the club back in Florida. Anyway, I decide to ask a waiter at the bar where I can settle in and relax.

Waiter: go into that room to your left, the managers can book you a room.

Blu: Okay!

I knock on the door that the waiter directed me to.

Nico: Come in!

I open the door and make my way towards the desk in the middle of the room

Nico: Oh my Gosh! So you are alive!

Pedro was staring at me with his jaw hitting the ground.

Blu: Umm, Can I book a room please?

Nico: Oh okay, welcome to the samba club!

Suddenly my mind when crazy! Flashbacks of me and this beautiful bird were flying through my head.

Wait…Wait…Her name was Jewel and mine was Blue.

Pedro: Dude! Are you okay!

Nico: Yeah! When we finished are sentence, you went crazy!

Blu: Sorry, I was having some kind of flashback.

Nico: I don't know how to say this, but we knew you before you disappeared.

Blu: REALLY!

Pedro: Yeah man. Your name was Blu, B-l-u.

My mind went insane yet again as I had flashback of me in a cold wintery place, being taken care of by this human named… LINDA!

By now, I was remembering everything, I had Nico and Pedro as friends. I also was friends with two toucan named Eva and Raphael! I even hanged with a bull dog named Luiz! Then, something hit me like a bolt of lightning! I had a beautiful mate named Jewel. I loved her with all my heart, I never wanted to leave her! The vow of a mate is to swear your love to each other and protect and comfort your partner for all of eternity!

Nico: Blu. Blu! BLU!

I was lying on the ground

Blu: Uhh, Yeah.

Pedro: Are you sure you're okay?

Blu: Yes, I remember everything now but is there a chance that I turned back into my old selves' personality?

Nico: No dude, you're still someone else's personality.

Blu: Dang it! How do I get my old personality back?

Nico: You should come with us to the tribe next week, maybe that will help!

Pedro: Yeah!

Blu: Okay. I suppose I'll tag along. Anyway, can I have a room please?

Nico: Yup, follow me.

 **Looks like Blu got his memory back but he isn't the same shy, caring bird he was. Will he ever be his old self again?**


End file.
